Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a separator, and more particularly, to a magnetic separator.
Background
A magnetic separator is a device that performs a magnetic field treatment on magnetic substances with magnetic separation technology, it is mainly an emerging technology using a difference between magnetic susceptibilities of elements or components, and with the use of external magnetic field, to perform the magnetic field treatment on the magnetic substances to achieve separation. Moreover, the application scope of the magnetic separator has been extended to various fields.
In order to more effectively separate the magnetic substances with the magnetic separator, current industry is actively studying on how to enhance the separation effect of the magnetic separator.